Milled products can be used in a variety of consumer cooking applications. Milled products can also be utilized by food companies as an ingredient to produce a consumer food product. Many times the milled product is cooked prior to consumption. However in many situations a consumer can consume the milled product raw (e.g. raw cookie dough, raw cake batter, raw flour, raw grains and the like). As an end product, raw milled products can have health risks to consumers. These health risks can stem from uncertainty in confidence levels in the reduction of microbial activity in the raw milled products.